After School Terror
by NiaTheAnimeFreak
Summary: Im almost ready to update again...
1. Kidnapped

Misaki who would seem really pretty if she wasn't always omitting her demon aura, She has raven/jet black hair and golden orbs that sat within her eyes, Her slim waist she could have been a model but she wasn't interested in such nonsense is sitting at her student council room desk with Usui staring at her with his ever so invigorating emerald green eyes and everyone else in the room is rapidly trying to finish their work as part of the student council so they could leave the school and more importantly get away from the president. Their all scared to talk with the demon president in the same room but she failed to notice them since she was too busy yelling at usui to leave but we all know she secretly wants him there. But as usual he refuses to leave.

Usui – Why don't you just admit it we all know you love me? He says with his million dollar grin.

Misaki-OMG Usui I cannot stand you and stop making things up along the way.

Usui –_he says nothing and stares at her with deep compassion "why doesn't she just admit it OH Well" _Ayazawa is so sly

Misaki- just forget it and leaves me alone I have soooo much paper work to do. I'm really busy these days with the finals coming up and what not. And this time I will surely surpass you. I will get a better score than you.

She gets up to go to work at the maid café "Maid Latte" Usui gets up and follows her only up until the gates makes her stop and grabs her by the wrist spins her around and she lands in her arms. She blushes so hard it could make an apple jealous. And plants a light kiss on the cheek and tells her to be safe. With a hint in concern in his eyes and in his voice as well. He turns and walks the other way. She feels her heart pounding ever so lightly. But it was still more than usual.

Misaki_- maybe he learned how to leave me alone_ ,_my legs feel weak it's probably because I haven slept in 4 days. Stupid finals but I only need to deal with this for a little while longer then I can go home and try to get some rest after I finish studying for the finals She stops abruptly and turns around . _"OH no I left something at school; I need to go get it how could I have forgotten something. Me THE president of sekia. Misaki walks back to school still feeling weak and enters in to the classroom to hear the rustling of papers she gets ready to attack

Misaki- _who could be here at this time of day the schools supposed to empty._

All of a sudden she feels a piercing shock run down her spine. It raced behind her at ninja speed she thought it was usui so she stayed calm. When a needle was stabbed into her petite arm. She started feeling wobbly. She fell to the ground and collapsed.

_time skip 10 3 hours later_

When I woke up I saw myself chained up to a chair in a weird ware house. It's really cold but still had a rich person feeling to it. It looks like its midnight by looking at the window in the far corner. It was a full moon. She sees the siliohute of many 3 figures. None of them look familiar. She tries to get up forgetting that she was still chained to the chair and it seems as though every time she tries to move the chains get tighter. The three figures move closer. They begin to talk:

Figure 1- No wonder usui likes her so much she's a hottie

Figure 2- Shut Up. We can't screw up this time. We need him (Guess who he is)_ obviously the leader he has strong muscles, tucked inside his super cool navy blue suite. He looks somewhat familiar. His eyes and his aura are somewhat familiar. Misaki just couldn't tell from she was too dizzy to think._


	2. Lyric Lee ?

Hi Guys thanks for reviewing

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA.

SUMMARY OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED SO FAR

Misaki is at school working in her student council room .Usui as always is bothering her. She yells at him….She leaves Misaki leaves Usui grabs he kisses her…Goes to Maid Latte…remembers she forgot something their…goes to school…..hears noise…..unconscious…wakes up…hears people talking… the end.

Normal P.O.V

Person 1 – Look she's awake._ Said the man who seemed second in command he was quite buff but compared to the other man he seemed like a mouse_

Person 2-Dang she is strong no wonder our master has his eyes on her

Person 1-Stop procrastinating, Master Lyric said she has to be unconscious until we take her to the place.

Person 2 –Let's get her unconscious (he miraculously pulls out a pan form somewhere)

A LOUD THUD***********************************

Misaki P.O .V

_So far I have concluded many things I'm going going on a far away in a warehouse with two people 5.I need help._

When I woke up I was in a plane. My hands still tied and there's an awkward man staring at me. The man has dark blue eyes, dark purple almost black hair. It was a private flight no one else was there and we were alone. It was starting to creep me out. He began to speak

"Ahh look at that you're awake. Nice to meet you Ayazawa Misaki. My name is Lyric, Lyric Lee. I am the heir to the Lee Company in England.

Misaki-_I decided that he was a weirdo and has mistaken me for someone else. But it probably wasn't because he said my name. I probably should get used to this because stranger things have happened since I met Usui just kept quiet. Lyric seemed like a nice man. But then again that's how most people are in the beginning. But the Lee Company sounded familiar. I looked outside still without saying a word his faced seemed to light up as soon as I made the movement._

Lyric-We are about to land in England. We will most likely be greeted by a band of paparazzi. And if they ask who you are you will say you are my fiancé.

_Misaki- Whoa quite authoritve .He didn't say you should say your my fiancé he said you will be my fiancé he is obviously two faced and cares a lot about his image._

Pilot-Master Lyric we are about to land. Please brace yourself for the landing.

Okay hey guys it me Nia I know that this is quite but I have testing quite soon and my Indian parents are quite serious about things like that and they threatened and said that if I don't get advanced or above I cant use the computer for a year that is like true torture so I decided to actually try really please don't yell at me about the length and ummmm oh yeah review it makes me want to write more.


	3. Marriage?

Disclaimer: I do not own Maid sama or any of the characters

Misaki P.O.V

When I stepped out of the plane or rather forced to when I was finally unchained. When I looked out into the world I haven't seen in forever and smelled in the fresh air I was calm and in perfect serenity I finally saw the light. I was then rudely interrupted by screams." Like OMG guys look lyric is here" "I wish I could marry him." And so many other things I'd rather not say. I could have gone back inside. I was greeted by fan girls no not after me but after lyric. I was almost separated but he grabbed me and held on to me like glue and then we finally stepped into the limo after maneuvering through the girls. I was about to yell at him exactly the way I used to do with usui. That's exactly what he wants. He wants me to talk or start a conversation. I wasn't going to even try to talk to some stranger who brought me here against my will. We got to his house or should I say mansion. I mean I've been to usui mansion in England once but this doesn't even start to compare anymore. I was also somewhat pushed into the house and I somehow ended up in a room it was the size of my house. But much more expensive

Usui P.O.V

It's been one entire day a whole 24 hours and I've I can't stand it. He paces around in his apartment and is then interrupted by a knock on his door. He thinks it might be Misaki. So he sprints to almost materialize to the door to open it. He is unpleasantly visited by Tora, Tora Igarashi. The one who kidnapped, and harassed Misaki last person I'd expect to see here maybe he had something to do with it. Tora started "Well Well Well I didn't think you'd ever give up Misaki. I'm quite mad at you if you're going to give her up give her up to someone like me. Why to someone as stupid as Lyric Lee."

"Whoa wait what I didn't give her up and how do you know Lyric has her TELL ME NOW"

"Slow down their partner I got the invite to their marriage"

"That explains so mu- What MARRIAGE if anyone's going to marry her it should be me."

"I don't agree with that but whatever… and just so you know I can't stand this at all I'd rather have her with you so I can stand a chance but if were going against Lyric you have no chance It's the Lee company were talking about. Let's be rational about this. If we're going to get Misaki back…I can't believe I'm saying this but you and me are going to have to join forces to get her back ….your also going to have to be nice and act along with the walker family so you can at least be invited. You have on week to be "friends" with your family again because if I know lyric enough I know that there will be guards at every door probably dosed with steroids to take any intruder down."

"I totally agree with you but the Walker family is going to think that something suspicious is going on so I'll need you to back me up on this."

Tora turned around to leave and as he was leaving he said "We will soon have an equal chance at Misaki" with the same smirk that usui uses with Misaki just a bit more evil.


	4. Porridge?

Misaki's P.O .V

I woke up to see Lyric on the chair beside my bed reading a book. As he looked up he saw that I was awake and broke into a smile. He greeted me saying "Good Morning Misaki" and out of impulse I also replied "Good Morning" and since I refused to talk to him before this must have been really exciting for him but he didn't show it instead he flashed an annoying grin, it reminded me of Usui and his grin this small gesture made me remember how much I missed that perverted outer space human no matter how annoying he may be he was till hers and will be until the end of forever no force known to man could ever change that. This reminded me that I never told Lyric my name total stalker just like Usui now I'm starting to miss him even more. If that was possible. I sat up on the bed and looked at the digital clock on the table it read 5:12PM I must of passed out or something for it to be this late or the clocks wrong It was probably the first one. As soon as I got up I noticed that my hands were tied behind my back. I looked at Lyric and started screaming at him.

"Untie me you bastard right this instant or else…"

"Or else you'll do what if you haven't noticed I hold the cards you are mine you can't say or do anything and if you want to live peacefully I suggest you shut up and play along …wife"

"Wife? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Wow I never knew you were this dense it means Y-O-U A-R-E G-O-I-N-G T-O B-E-C-O-M-E M-Y W-I-F-E if I have to spell it out for you that is.

"First of all I never agreed to be your wife and second of all you've underestimated me if you hadn't known I'm the student council president of Sekia High the ruthless relentless demon president of Sekia high and there is nothing that is going to stop me. Looks like somebody didn't do their research" Her demon aura filled up the whole room but Lyric didn't seem to notice. He was friggen staring at his finger nails that rude bastard. He began to speak again

"Okay now my turn First of all no one said you had to agree to be my wife and second of all I haven't underestimated you at all I want you to try and break out of those its humanly impossible it made of the world toughest metal and wool. Looks like you're the one who underestimated me" I tried to break free this was supposed to be easy child play but this wasn't easy at all it showed zero sign of weakness if anything every time I tried to break it, it got tighter.

I looked up to see him smirking and all of a sudden my stomach started growling that's when I remembered that I hadn't eaten anything in two days his smirk grew wider and then he raised his hand and snapped a maid came rushing in dressed in the traditional costume she look no less than 15 and looked exactly like Suzana and made me remember that Suzana and mom are all alone in the house. The maid looked like she had been abused and was about to burst into tears. She was also carrying a tray of food that could have lasted me a week but right now I was so hungry that I could have finished it in 5 minutes tops. "Eat" he said. But I resisted and then after the aroma was killing me I decided to eat slowly I was about to lift up my hand to grasp the spoon and I realized that my hands were bound. He seemed to catch on right after I did. I screamed again " How the hell am I supposed to eat if my hands are bound" he looked like he was going to untie my but he didn't he sat on my bed and as soon as he did that I scooted away to the other end of the bed and that led to a chuckling Lyric. I didn't understand why but now he was right next to me again I couldn't move any farther because if I did I would probably fall on the ground face first. He grabbed the tray and took the spoon and put it into the porridge (memories of Usui and Misaki are coming back) and put it close to my mouth the smell was divine he said "ahhhh" indicating that he wasn't going to untie me and that he was going to feed me. Joy. I did as he told because there was no use resisting so I opened my mouth and he softly placed the spoon inside my begging mouth and I closed it and finished it in record time. Within 5 minute I finished the porridge and now I had grapes some milk and bread left to eat it was to me a feast fit for a king. Before I knew it me and Lyric were actually laughing and giggling and I almost forgot that I was mad at him and that I was being held captive with my arms bound and I couldn't escape until he…..

A/N:

Tahnks (I spelled that way on purpose) for reading guys and ummmm please leave comments questions and review constructive criticism is always welcome.

Nia


	5. BaCh hoem

After School Terror

Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back sorry for not updating in soo long and stuff. But um yeah.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Maid Sama and all credits go to Fujiwara Hiro but the plot and some of the characters are all MINE.

I peered out of the ebony black limo that was taking me to my old house, In England. It brings back memories not good ones just the ones of me being confined in a single room having tutors come to me and then me sending them off since they had nothing else to teach me. My emotionless face, I also remember looking out of the tinted windows when I was little and watching my brother Gerard having fun with his friends. I wasn't allowed out since I was and still am the illegitimate son of the Walker family. I was hated no that was to nice I was despised, shunned, loathed, scorned , detested, rejected, ignored, reviled, abhorrent.(and much more words). Yet I exceled in anything and everything but it was no fun I felt no emotions until I met Ayazawa she changed me so much. Back to the story I was dropped off at the gates. A maid which reminded me so much of Ayazawa came up to me and told me that I have to visit my Grandfather before I do anything else, along the way she tried to seduce me. It annoyed the hell out of me every woman girl child that I met immediately fell for me I mean come on look at me I'm just that good looking. But I won't like anyone other than my Misa Chan. I walked through the halls and finally I stopped at a receptionist (weird right I mean come on a receptionist in your own house doesn't that get annoying.)Anyway I walked up to the Receptionist and told her that I had a meeting with Mr. Walker my grandfather.

Receptionist- "Umm yes" she said looking at her computer "He will see you now you may go in"

Me- "Thanks"

I walked into the room the marble covered, pearly white room. And saw a white haired old man back facing me on a black swirly chair. Which I expected to be my grandfather but his appearance has changed so much he used to have black hair and tinted with gray but now like the room its pearl white. It looks like running one of the world largest companies must take a toll on a person's health. Soon I'm going to have to do this because it looks like Gerard's health is decreasing by the second. And I'm going to take his place as the next person to take over.

The Old Man Speaks- (still facing the back) Takumi I'm somewhat glad that you finally decided to join us instead of running around with that commoner girlfriend of yours.

Me-_felt like punching him and using my Chuck Norris like moves but decided against it, this was one of the things that Tora and I had agreed on_

Old Man- Though I am still curious as to why you decided to join the family again I shall not ask. Any way as your first order of business you're going to have to prove to me that you still want this. I'll have the heir of the Igarashi Corp our close friends test you and if he approves then I approve.

Me- _If I was doing this under other circumstances I would have never of passed since the guy hates me but were fighting for the same cause. And we both know we can't win against the Lee Corp alone so we have to work together._

Old Man- And since no one knows of your existence yet we are going to have to introduce you as the illegitimate son of the Walker Family and were going to do that as soon as possible. It looks the Lee family heir is getting married and they've invited the entire walker family. Which means you to and I asked them if I could steal the spot light for about 10 minutes to introduce you. And they've agreed so it's going to take place before the wedding ceremony in their before party.

A/N: Yes I Did say before party rich people can do that and my imagination is very wild so it is happening. It's kind of OOC. And I know it's kind of short but I've decided to update more quickly. The school years ending and I have less work and life's so much easier oh yeah just so you guys know I'm making this up along the way but ill finish it quickly. And won't stop in the middle and um yeah sorry nothing's happening yet and you guys are all probably bored and are ready to yell at me and stuff sorry and thanks to all who reviewed, favorite, liked, etc.


	6. The End

Chapter 6

SORRY I heard the last update was short and terrible probably since I got ZERO reviews for it but what eves any way here goes nothing I'm finishing it today

**Disclaimer I own nothing except the plot **

Misaki

Today was finally the day that I'm getting married and this is totally against my will but any way I tried braking out with no luck I have like a bazillions of guards, maids, butlers you name it I've got following me around. I didn't understand how anyone can stand my demon aura I've used it a million time and no human except Usui but he's not human he's a perverted outer space human that I miss terribly right and I'm wondering when he's going to come and rescue me but it's annoying me very much now but anyway. I mean he can save me from Tora in like 5 minutes but he can't rescue me from Lyric I mean really he doesn't seem like much of a threat but anyway I could be wrong. But once again today was finally the day that I'm getting married I'm only 18 and I'm getting married. So was woken up a 5 in the morning and was dragged into the room where I had to do my makeup and stuff. Against my own will mind you. After putting some brushes and pens and other pointy things near my face they all finally backed off and I was then assured that they finished. I took a quick peep at my image and I had to admit I was gorgeous but then again anything is possible with money, correction almost anything was possible. No matter how much he tried he couldn't get me to say that I liked him but I decided to play along with it.

Usui

I had to make my move today I had to since it now or never the wedding ceremony started at 10 it was only 7:30 but I was as anxious as over wonder what the love of my life could be doing at this time. I got into the plane with my grandfather were supposed to get their by 9 they (bride and the groom) would just be arriving. Though my plan will probably cause me to lose my reputation, embarrass me and my family and probably will be arrested, prosecuted and maybe even executed if it is legal and even if it wasn't legal I'll be killed so I have to get this right I have no second chances I also have to meet up with Tora and discuss the plan once more. (I still can't believe it I'm actually working together with the guy who already tried to harass Misaki once and maybe even again if he can get her alone that is.)I walked of the plane and was going to meet up with Tora at the hotel.

The Plan

Tora: Let's go over this once more

Usui: We are going to the before party which starts in an hour, we are going to switch the girl with the other girl. Her face will be covered with the veil so no one can recognize her.

Tora: we take her and I shall take her out through the rubbish chute and we will meet you out back and us three will run away together and then Misaki will chose me over you Me and her will live happily ever after and you will live alone with a bunch of dying cats.

Usui: You wish, over my dead body. Let's go

Time skip to the Party

Announcer: _Trumpet Plays _Now announcing Mr. Takumi Usui and Mr. Tora Igarashi (A/N: okay so in here you know how like in those fancy movies where there are people like princes and princesses and like when they have parties and stuff they like announce who coming an stuff and then like theirs large stairs and stuff then like they walk into the party that's what's happening in here.)

Announcer: Now announcing the arrival of ….. Noise gets drowned out by Usui's conversation with Tora "Ready" yup lets go find her it's a good thing it's a masquerade party. Or else we would have been found out. OH look I found her I'm going to go ask her to dance

Tora: I'm going to go ask her to dance bye (he walks over to the lovely as ever Misaki who has put on a false happy smile that would fool anyone except those who know her all too well.)Excuse me mam may I have this dance

Misaki: of course (this voice seems all too familiar and that gold hair where have I seen that hair before. Though his face is hidden by the mask I could tell we met somewhere before I couldn't tell where but from somewhere I could tell I know it. From somewhere it was on the tip of my tongue.)

Tora's face leaned closer to Misaki into her earlobe he said "Remember me from Miyaboga" And at that second Misaki realized who it was and in a whisper said "Tora" He replied with a grin "Miss Me" and at that she felt Tora's arm that was draped around her back going lower and lower and then stopped when she asked "where's Usui? Is he okay" Tora replied "he's fine were working together to get you out so listen to the plan…Okay got it" "got it"

"Okay now follow me we have the girl to replace you with you have to tell her what to do and everything so he doesn't get suspicious or anything."

"Wait where did you even get the girl from?"

"that is something only me and Usui know but I shall tell you this with money you can do anything and everything and you will not believe how much work we had to go through to get to you that guy really is in love with you and you better like him back because he was being NICE to his family"

"Wow you bribed a girl into marrying another person how low can you get"

" well it isn't bribing when the girl is already in love with him it was one of his fans actually his biggest fan her life like revolves around him what he's doing everything."

"Okay then I guess I can live with that"

Plan Set

Hook, Line and Sinker

At Church

"Misaki" slowly walks down the aisle arm linked with an old man probably Lyrics father. The white princess type dress that was decorated with sequins and jewels and a lacy white veil covering her face and head bowed down. The girl looked at the man at the front and could die in peace now. She was getting married to the man of her dreams, but she couldn't help but feel a bit sad thinking is this right. Should I really be doing this but they were all pushed away for her love for him. There at the end they stood parallel to each other facing each other with her veil still down.

If you looked into the crowd in the church you could see there smirking faces as they witnessed the marriage, A man who goes by the name Takumi and to his right his girlfriend who goes by the name Misaki and to his left his one and only friend and how this happened nobody knew was a man who goes by the name Tora they were supposed to leave but couldn't since they really wanted to see the look on his face When he kisses her.

Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace. also speaking unto the Persons who are to be married, he shall say,

I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful.

The Minister, if he shall have reason to doubt of the lawfulness of the proposed Marriage, may demand sufficient surety for his indemnification: but if no impediment shall be alleged, or suspected, the Minster shall say to the Man,

Lyric Lee Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?

"I will".

Minister speaks to the Woman

Will you have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

"I-I-I-I wil-l"

Then shall the Minister say,

I Lyric take thee Misaki to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth.

I take thee Lyric t-to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth.

WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.

I by the power invested in me by the holy spirit pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride

Lyric lifts the veil that was on Misaki's face and when his eyes are about to look upon his wife or so he thought and throughout the church one could hear a scream of a guy and our friends here dare I say it

LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER

Yeah sorry that it looks kind of rushed and stuff probably since it is rushed and stuff so this was completed for a friend of mine whos going to India today yeah you know who you are BYE everyone Ja-ne…..


End file.
